Tower of Randomness
by Goddess of Spring-Gems
Summary: "Bam and Khun are both dead now." The tension in the room rose as Shibisu said that. ... Because at the end, they were a team. A broken, dysfunctional one, but still a team. (Chapter three is up) A collection of ToG one-shots. Originally called 'The Mask He Puts On'. What changed? The fact that there weren't enough scenes for that idea.
1. The Mask He Puts On1-Goseng (S2 32-35)

**So this... You know, I thought of writing this, but I also had to write another fanfiction. And then writer's block for that one came. And I had to get something that would resume my writing spirit. So this is what I came up with.**

* * *

 _The Mask He Puts On_

* * *

 **He was our God. Our savior. Of course, that wasn't what he originally was. We thought him cruel. A monster. But he helped us. The ways that Jue Viole Grace had saved us from harm were simple. Yet that was the reason why he was our God. Not from power. But because of the kindness of his heart. Because maybe his heart existed. And maybe he still felt. He wasn't a monster, but human. Like us.**

"One man or woman with courage is a majority." Andrew Jackson

* * *

 _Instance 1: Goseng [Season 2, Chapter 32-35]_

She transmitted the location frantically. _Viole? In danger?_ She hadn't known him for very long, but it seemed surprising that anything could endanger him. But Prince's message clearly stated that Viole was in danger. And what were they able to do? How could they help? Nothing. Wangnan had said that Miseng felt useless, but right now, Goseng felt like the useless one. All she could do was transmit their location. She couldn't scout ahead or race after the baby pig. And she certainly wasn't the one in danger.

 _1._

Goseng entered the path and then started to run towards their destination.

 _2._

Everyone was still running. That's what they would all do. Goseng ran faster.

"How much time is left?" She heard Wangnan ask.

"Not much! It's coming soon!" She found herself answering.

 _3._

Was Miseng safe? She should have stayed behind to look after her.

 _4._

What could endanger a Slayer Candidate like Viole? Sure he was only a regular, but he had a lot of skill. It was hard to wrap her mind around. The invincible God. In danger?

 _5._

Did Miseng arrive safely?

 _6._

Who could the person be? And if they were that strong, how come Horyang didn't recognize them?

 _7._

 _Faster!_ She thought, straining for the extra few meters.

 _8._

She thought she saw a glimpse of Wangnan's blonde hair for a second. _Almost there!_

 _9._

An explosion of light. She had reached the end of the tunnel.

 _10._

Stopping for a moment, Goseng glanced around, seeing the openings of tunnels, much like the one Miseng entered. Was she safe?

In front of her, Viole fell, with a strange guy right after him.

"Alright. You're all here. Now it looks more fun." The guy said.

Where was Miseng? Had she found the creature? The man- _is he a man? He looks more like a boy-_ said something else, but Goseng was glancing around. She saw Wangnan clutching Arkraptor as they fell, Ehwa standing on a ledge, and Horyang and Prince try to intercept, Prince enabled his lighthouse, while Horyang punched. The man broke the lighthouse with a swing, and murmured something to Horyang, as he kicked Horyang towards the wall.

 _Is he alright?_ Goseng opened her mouth to ask that, running towards him but found herself frozen on the spot. "Hory-"

"Lord Devil!" Prince screamed as his lighthouse was also destroyed.

Goseng noticed somewhere in her panic stricken mind that Ehwa had attempted to throw fire at him, while Wangnan threw a bomb.

"I... don't really know what's going on! But we have to stop him, right?" Ehwa summoned a big ball of fire, throwing it at the man.

"That's right! We must!" Wangnan threw a bomb, while Arkraptor aimed his umbrella's beam at the man.

The explosion was gaining on him. Goseng noted dully. _This should work. Hopefully, Miseng found the creature by now._ Just when it seemed like the man would be overpowered, an explosion shook the chamber to the core. Wangnan, Ehwa, and Arkraptor were all thrown back into the tunnels. Meanwhile, Prince stood on the edge, looking horrified at his broken lighthouse and Horyang.

"You're not running away?!" The man grinned, "Alright-! Then I'll show you! The legendary power!" He raised his fist and gathered shinsoo.

"Super!" He raised his fist.

"Flare-!" She heard Viole shout.

Distantly, she heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Inferno punch!" The man punched

"Wave explosion-!" Viole countered.

At that moment, Miseng jumped towards them, aiming to grab the creature. Right in the middle of their attack.

 _NO-!_ Time slowed and Goseng saw the two men turn towards Miseng. She raced towards Miseng, her legs miraculously unfreezing. But she knew it was hopeless. The others were too far away, and only she had the advantage of height, standing on one of the higher entrances.

 _I need to go faster-!_ She was exhausted, but it couldn't be helped. Her little sister was in danger. Nothing else mattered. But she knew. The man was much stronger than they thought. If she tried to shield Miseng, both of them could die. _But I still have to try! I'll die either way, but if I shield her, she might live!_ But just as she reached the edge, the power radiating from the men threw her back a couple meters, hitting her head on a rock in the process. Her only hope would be either him or Viole.

Her eyes started to drift shut. _It's hopeless. I'm sorry Miseng. I couldn't protect you. I just hope that one of them would help._

It was stupid, and she knew it. In the tower, the weak were used and tossed aside by the strong. And she knew that people saw Miseng as weak. Besides, why would a Slayer Candidate help her? Viole may be a decent person, but it was useless.

The sound of the explosion rocking the place shook her awake for a second. In her blurred state, she turned towards where Miseng had been a while ago, dreading the sight she might see. _No. Please don't be dead._ She saw blood. She saw Miseng stand, shaking beside the lifeless body of Viole. She saw- _Wait! Viole saved her!_

Goseng felt like cheering, but then sobered when she thought again. _Lifeless?_ Her eyes were fluttering, but she tried to get up. Catching a glimpse of his eyes opening, then closing. _He's alive. She's alive. We're all still alive._

Her eyes fluttered again. And again.

Blackness started enveloped her.

"Vi-e" She heard.

"Strange-expect there-good-though" She heard snippets of what the man was saying. "-ake-lower."

Her eyes opened another time, just enough to see Wangnan mutter, "Ma...zi...no?!

 _So Viole took a blast from one of the strongest in the tower for Miseng._

 _Thank you. Viole._

And then she fell unconscious.

* * *

Goseng woke up while Horyang was carrying her back.

"Goseng!" Miseng perked up for a moment before slumping again. "Viole-nim got hurt trying to help me."

"Is he alright?" Goseng sat up, forgetting that Horyang was carrying her.

"Omph!" He lifted a hand to rub his nose, which her glasses had hit.

"So-sorry!" She blushed.

Horyang set her down and sighed. "We ended up not being able to do anything as Urek Mazino attacked Viole. Now he's unconscious."

"Oh..." Goseng frowned.

"It's all my fault!" Miseng wailed, "If I hadn't jumped out, Viole-nim would still be safe!"

"No, it's my fault. I should never have let her go chase after the pig." Wangnan seemed down, for a change.

The group all sighed.

"Wait-where is Viole?" Goseng asked.

"Oh...FUG came, and the guy, Jinsung took him back." Arkraptor muttered.

"We had to find Prince before we came back, so we took a bit longer," Horyang added.

The group spent the rest of the walk in silence. Of course, the second they arrived, Miseng raced towards the room Viole was in. Goseng followed shouting, "Miseng, wait! Don't disturb-" She shut up the second she saw him.

Viole's bloody form was still being wrapped up by Jinsung. _This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left Miseng to catch the baby Zigena._

"I-is he alright?" Goseng stuttered, "Actually, will he be alright?" _What kind of stupid question is that? Of course he's not alright. He got hit by a blast from one of the strongest people in this tower._

"-should be fine." She caught the tail end of Jinsung's speech. _Phew!_ "However, if he wasn't so gifted in healing, he might have died from blood loss."

"W-what?" Goseng asked, paling.

"Nothing." Jinsung turned back to wrapping Viole up.

Meanwhile, Goseng walked out to find the others.

"He's different, huh?" Wangnan sighed. "He saved Miseng by canceling his punch and taking Urek's on, full power."

"He could have died," Goseng whispered. "Our mistake almost cost us his life."

"How can we help now?" Wangnan sighed. "He did everything for us. Paying rent, cooking, cleaning. All that was what he did."

"Alright! I'll cook today!" Prince decided.

"It's fine, I'll cook." Horyang put his hands up.

Goseng turned back. "We were taking advantage of him..." _I didn't even realize that._

"But it's Viole. He has to wake up. He has all those creepy healing abilities and stuff!" Wangnan waved his hands around.

Goseng would tell him to joke less, but there was a look of pure helplessness on his face. _But what if he doesn't wake up?_ That was the unsaid question.

 _What if our God doesn't wake up?_

* * *

 **So yeah. It's terrible. The idea seemed better in my head, and the ending was rather rushed. But during that scene, I always wondered where Goseng was? I mean, I know she's a light bearer and does stuff behind the scene, but Prince is also a light bearer, and he participated. So yeah. I changed some bits as well. Anyways, if you want me to do more scenes, comment the chapter and characters and I'll try to write it. I mainly wrote this because there are so little ToG fanfictions.**

 **Anyways, please tell me how to improve. And avoid the 'update soon' comments. Those make me panicked.**

 **^_^ ~Goddess of Spring-Gems**


	2. The Mask He Puts On2-Prince (S2 188-189)

**Okay, so this was originally supposed to be a small collection of times that Viole helped his teammates... But ya know, I could write another one-shot. For now, though, I'll just add another situation... Let me just go to find one. Oh! These won't be in order, btw. Like, there could be one from season one chapters after one about season two. Anyways, I actually decided to start writing one day after. Wow.**

* * *

 _Instance 2: Prince [Season 2, Chapter 188-189]_

"What's going on?" Miseng stared outside the cage they were in.

"Why is this descending?" Prince shook the bars, glancing at the flash of white that he thought he saw. "When can we get out of here?"

 _This is ridiculous. If I hadn't tried to pass on the twentieth floor, none of this would be happening to me right now. Then maybe the others wouldn't have passed, seeing as there would be no reason for Viole to help us. Then Lord Devil would be fine, and none of us would be held in a cage._

"I think that something's not right," Arkraptor said, sitting in a corner.

"No duh!" Prince snapped back.

"Chick! Chick!" Quoetro jumped up and down.

"Where? Do you see Wangnan?" Miseng asked.

 _If he's there, then that means everyone else is there too! They must have come to save us!_

"No, I just said that for fun," Quoetro smirked and continued chanting, "Chick! Chick! Chick! Chick!"

"Shut up, you ignorant fool!" Prince gnashed his teeth together in irritation.

" **-'Hostages' who will be used for the game!** " A voice said.

Arkraptor stood up, looking outside for once. "What? Hostages?"

 _This is not good. Wait, is that Viole?_

"Viole..!" Prince gripped the bars of the cage and shouted.

" **These are the hostages for Jue Viole Grace's team. And on this side-! Are the hostages for Hoaqin's team!** " The announcer continued.

 _THUD!_

"Wasn't Hoaqin the guy that Viole was going to fight against?" Miseng squinted.

"HOSTAGES?!" Prince backed up in alarm. "So that means, we're being used as bait in this 'game'?"

" **Viole and Hoaqin will now use the dallar to compete and either save or forsake the lives of their hostages!** "

 _So that is Viole!_

"VIOLE!" Prince grinned, but then the words registered. "Wait...forsake?"

"..." Arkraptor stood in the corner, paling as the time went on.

All of a sudden, Prince didn't feel that well. _So he chooses if we live or die. I have to trust him with my life?_ The announcer said something else, but now the hostages weren't paying attention. _Don't act like this. Miseng is calmer than you!_

" **-Once the game starts, hostages from each side will board the submarine one at a time and with the hostage inside, the submarine will travel through a spiral pipe to the bottom. But the bottom is filled with a burning substance. If the hostage reaches the bottom and touches that substance they will melt away and disappear in less than a second.** "

"What!? Melt away and disappear!?" Prince whipped his head towards the voice.

" **That's right. Basically, they will die.** "

"What?! That bastard, how can he be so flippant with people's lives!" Prince yelled towards them.

 _Oh god. Please get me out of here._

"C-control yourself, Prince!" Miseng grabbed onto his arm. _Does she not get that we may die?_ He shoved her hand off.

"Hey! Asshole!" He continued to bang against the bars.

"Prince, you're scaring Miseng," Arkraptor stated quietly, glaring at him while Miseng was quivering in the corner.

" **Of course there is also a way to save the hostages! When the game begins, Viole and Hoaqin* will stand on the upper part of the shinsoo* tent. And once the submarine carrying the hostage leaves! The two chosen regulars may descend through the 'central pipe' and save the hostage.** "

"See, we can be saved!" Miseng perked up.

" **The two will fight each other during the descent to save the hostage. Until the hostage is saved or dies, any form of combat is allowed!** "

"Is that any better? The regular Viole has to fight- I think he's the slayer that FUG wanted to bring back!" Prince sighed. _That's it. We're all dead now._

"I know that Viole must have gotten stronger. Maybe it'll be enough for him to save us all," Arkraptor comforted Miseng. "Come on, you won't be the first hostage. It will probably be Prince. The announcer must have gotten annoyed from looking at you by now." He smirked at Prince.

"Shut up!" Prince glared at Arkraptor. _But what if I am the first down? I'll probably- actually, I WILL die!_

The mood sobered after that, as all of the hostages listened to the rules of the game.

" **Now~! Let's start the game!** "

 _It's time._ Prince grimaced, bracing himself. _One of us will die here. Should I wish for it to be someone else? I'll live longer, but be guilty for the rest of my life._

" **The first hostage is from Viole's team!** "

The voice died down and a bright flash of light appeared. _It's me. I'm dead._ Prince heard Arkraptor and Miseng shout for him, and all of a sudden his fear came back. _Calm down. Calm down._ He appeared on the submarine, chained to the side.

"Damn it..! What is this!? Let me out! Help! Prince started to scream with renewed fear. "God damn it..!"

 _Please save me, Viole._

"Damn it..! Let me out! Help!" Prince clenched his teeth, tired or waiting for his death. _At least make it quick, you bast- Oh god. What if I actually die now?_ "Help! I don't want to die! How dare you trap me in here!?" _That's it. Now, this is just for desperate measures._ "Do you know who I am!? I made even Urek Mazino piss his pants!"

" **I will now start lowering the first hostage! Begin the descent!** "

Prince could feel the pressure pushing on him. He couldn't even tell if he was screaming or not.

"Help me!" _Please, Viole. I know I wasn't the nicest person._

 _95._

 _Don't let me die._

 _90._

 _I still have to get home..!_

 _85._

 _What will happen to my dad if I die?_

 _80._

 _Ever since mom left, he's been relying on me._

 _75._

 _Please let him still be safe..._

 _70._

 _Please._

 _65._

 _I won't be as annoying if you save me!_

 _60._

 _I'll help do stuff, like laundry, or cooking._

 _55._

 _PLEASE!_

 _50._

 _I must return home..!_

 _45._

"Help, Viole!"

 _40._

 _I guess this is it. I'm dying._

 _35._

"Damn it! Help! Viole!"

 _30._

 _My dad..! I never got to repay him for helping me._

 _25._

 _I still have so many things to do!_

 _20._

 _I guess this is it._

 _15._

Prince closed his eyes, hoping for a quick death.

 _10._

" **SAVED! Viole's team has successfully saved their hostage! Congratulations!** "

Prince breathed a sigh of relief. _I-I'm alive! Thank you, Viole! I promise to become a better person. Maybe I'll send a letter to my dad in case I die on this train so that he won't worry about me too much._

"Prince!" A bubble encased him, bringing him over to the rest of the team.

"A-are you alright, Prince?" Ehwa ran up to him.

"Crap... Damn it..! This is so humiliating... Why only me..?" Prince breathed out, panting. _What am I saying? Why would I want the others to go through that? Of course not! ...So why did I just say that?_

"I'm alive." He said out loud as if testing the words out.

"I'm alive."

...And then the hostage from the other team was lowered.

 _But why don't I feel like a better person? I still treated others as scum. Even though they were braver than me when we were hostages. Viole saved me, yet I feel incomplete. Like I'm missing something._

 _But still._

 _I'm alive._

* * *

 **So next chapter. This wasn't a one-shot, for whoever may have misunderstood my last message. Anyways, the last line is kind of sad if you know what I mean. Like, I don't want to spoil, but many people are presumed dead. And this was kind of just. Meh. To be honest, I don't like this chapter. It's not really in character, but I was wondering what Prince was thinking and all. I mean, he was the first one down. And I kind of took liberties with his character.**

 **Anyhow, suggestions for this 'story' of sorts would be appreciated. Oh! Before I forget, AnimeWatcher001, I might put a one-shot of that, I'll kind of bounce ideas for that storyline around for a while though. So yeah.**

 **~Goddess of Spring-Gems**


	3. Because They're Dead-Shibisu's Team

**I decided to change the format so that this is just a collection of one-shots. I couldn't find many other scenes, and it would probably be a hassle to make a new story just for small one shots. Since these chapters were so short anyways. This chapter is based on the review that I got, about Shibisu(Leesoo)'s team.**

 **These are all written in the new translations. I started reading after they'd been changed, but for some reason, I'm more accustomed to the original ones? So yeah, there might be mistakes.**

* * *

Endorsi was beyond pissed. First, she woke up feeling like complete sh*t, checks in with her team, being reminded **again** that Bam had died. Then she finds out that someone had stolen her favorite pair of heels. And now she finds Anak and Hatz fighting in the dining room. Now, normally she wouldn't care about that, except for the fact that they were fighting next to the photo of her and Bam she had taken on the 2nd-floor years ago. And- did they just throw a sword at her?

"Oh f*ck," Shibisu muttered, backing up as a sword landed two centimeters away from Endorsi.

"What the HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Endorsi's voice raised, as she stormed over to the brawling pair.

"We were just training," Hatz's usually composed voice sounded more like a whining child's right now.

"Do you want us to capture the FUG slayer candidate at the workshop battle or not?" Anak asked. "Anyways, why are you so annoyed?"

"Whatever," Endorsi turned around, but then paused. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, you do care!" Shibisu smiled.

"Of-of course not!" Endorsi glared at the brown-haired guy.

"They're by the fountain, training." Shibisu continued to grin.

"How are you so laid-back right now!?" Endorsi fumed, spinning around and storming back into her room.

"Is it her time of the month again?" Anak turned around.

"She is kind of right. I mean, Khun died and we're acting like this." Hatz frowned. "What would Bam say if he saw us like this?"

Shibisu sighed, sinking into a chair. "Our team from the second floor is really messed up, eh? First, Bam dies during the test. Then, Khun makes a team with Rachel and leaves. Now we find out that FUG has killed him. Besides, the other guy in their team, the gator left a while ago, saying something about stupid turtles and pickles."

The room was silent as they thought of their dead teammates.

"Do you really think he died?" Anak asked. "He was a really annoying bastard, but he always came up with good tricks."

"We could hope that he's still alive." Shibisu started. "But that was a large explosion."

"They never recovered any bodies. Besides, earrings had always been scheming things." Hatz said.

"Did you know, Khun suspected that Rachel killed Bam that day?" Shibisu sighed. "That was why he left, so that he could keep an eye on her. She can still walk properly."

"I know," Hatz said calmly.

"What?" Shibisu turned around.

"She would act weirdly. Sometimes when we brought her food, we would hear shuffling before we entered the room. And then one day Anak walked straight into her room by accident and then saw her standing, right before she pretended to have forgotten she couldn't walk and collapsed. We started to suspect her then." Hatz looked out the window. "It's weird. We all tried to help her for Bam, when she may have been the one who had killed him."

"Why are you saying this now?" Anak glared at Shibisu, throwing a bar at him.

"She was the reason we got together as a team after Bam died. If you found out the truth, what would happen to us? But what's the point anymore? Bam and Khun are both dead now." The tension in the room rose as Shibisu said that.

"Then let's just get stronger. We'll avenge them by destroying Jue Viole Grace!" Anak declared. "I may not care for them that much, but what FUG did was inexcusable."

"Shut up and let me sleep," Lauroe muttered, curling on the kitchen counter.

"It's the middle of the day. And I still have to cook!" Shibisu said, completely exasperated.

"Housewife," Anak muttered, grinning.

Shibisu frowned, "Is that how you treat your dad?"

"No. But you aren't my dad."

Hatz heard them continue fighting, ignoring them and sharpening his sword. "I'll get you there, Cassano Beniamino."

They ended up in a room that was almost destroyed, and a smiling Shibisu.

* * *

"Hey, lizard! Catch!" Endorsi threw a plate of food at her.

"What?" Anak grabbed the plate right before it hit the wall, causing the food on the plate to splatter over her. "Gah! I'll kill you, ghost eyes!"

Because at the end, they were a team. A broken, dysfunctional one, but still a team.

* * *

 **My idea of the story somehow turned into this. I kind of wanted to make this a series of one-shots so I wouldn't have to start a new story, and now I'll have to go back and edit stuff. Yay. I'm also supposed to be doing homework, so yeah. The next chapter will be this sort of school AU. Hopefully. This one was centered on the original characters, and it wasn't originally supposed to be like that, but for some reason I added Bam's 'death'. So that it went from fluffy and random to kind of gloomy and random. Anyways, I'm going to start the next chapter. (And hopefully finish my homework.) This chapter was kind of short though. (Like really, really short)**


	4. School AU-1

**Next chapter. KhunBam implications. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Key for this AU;**

 **High school: Verdi, Ran, Anak, Beta, Miseng**

 **University: Bam, Khun, Rak, Vespa, Endorsi, Ehwa, Hatz, Shibisu, Novic, Wangnan, on and on. You'll get the hang of it.**

 **Adults: Jinsung, Lero-Ro, Quant, and probably much more.**

* * *

"You two would look so cute together!" Verdi squealed, hugging Anak and Ran.

"What the hell is this?" Ran shoved the arm off him. "We just HAD to be paired together for the school project?"

"It's your fault that we had to come over to my apartment. I warned you about them." Anak sighed as Verdi pinched her cheeks.

"Anak! We're here!" She heard Shibisu call out from the entrance.

"Who invited you?" Anak sighed.

"Verdi said a boy was coming over, so I decided to come." Shibisu walked over to the living room.

"Why are YOU here?" Anak glared at Hatz.

"Shibisu here dragged me over after school." The black-haired boy sighed.

"How's high school?" Shibisu sat down and asked.

"You asked me that the last time you visited. Which was yesterday." Anak deadpanned. "Come on, let's go." She grabbed Ran's arm and their supplies, walking off to the dining room.

"Who are they?" Ran asked bluntly.

"I told you this when you said that we weren't heading to your house," Anak said. "We all live in the same apartment complex, and then Verdi realized she was in the same school as me, and somehow we ended up being 'friends'. You're lucky that only three of them are here."

"Oh! So that's Verdi." Ran said, cackling.

"What?"

"It's none of your business, let's just get to work." Ran continued.

"..." Anak rolled her eyes, grabbing the paint brush. "So which animal are we doing for the poster?"

"A fox. Duh." Ran said, reaching for the paint brush.

Anak just pulled it further back.

"Give. Me. The. Brush." Ran said.

"Not until you tell me what you were laughing about," Anak said, jumping up as Ran tried to attack her.

"No way." Ran said. "A.A. would kill me."

"You're afraid of someone?" Anak grinned. "I wonder what everyone will think when they find that out..."

"Give me the brush already, lizard." Ran made another grab for it.

"You were a bit _short_." Anak jumped onto a chair.

"I'm taller than you, lizard." Ran jumped after her. "Now give me the paint brush already, do you want us to fail?"

"I'll throw it out the window if you don't tell me." Anak dangled the paint brush.

"I'll just buy a new one to use."

"Come on, just tell me," Anak said, and then grinned. "Or you're too scared?"

"Fine! I am not scared of-of A.A." Ran sighed and sat down.

"Go on." Anak sat down.

"Since you know them, I'm sure you heard of the time your friend went to the party at A.A.'s house, right?" Ran asked.

"What?"

"So you don't," Ran muttered. "Anyways, I heard from Hachuling that Verdi was going around shipping everyone. And then you know, came upon A.A.'s group of people he hangs out with. Or more like the friends of his best friend. So then since Shibisu and Hatz were also his friends, they were also there. I'm guessing Verdi just tagged along."

"Oh. And somehow they left me out?" Anak fumed.

"Or that could have been the time when you broke your arm when we had the skateboarding incident." Ran said. "Which was the reason why I wasn't there. Anyways, Verdi decided that A.A. and his friend, Bam, looked adorable together and ended up trailing them around for the rest of the night, shipping them."

"And...?" Anak asked.

"Here's the thing. Since Hachuling, A.A. and I are all brothers, we share the same house. And then that day, Aguero stormed in, pink and fuming. I swear, I could hear him cursing from three floors up." Ran laughed.

"I still don't get why that's amusing."

"The best part is how he's demisexual. And essentially likes his friend." Ran grinned. "Of course, he doesn't know that said friend is bi. Since a bunch of his friends, who are females, like him, he always ruled the possibility out."

"So Verdi had shipped the right people. For once." Then realization struck her. "Wait. Bam? As in, the most athletic guy to ever go to our school? As in the twenty-fifth Bam? Or the guy Endorsi is friends with?"

"So you know him?" Ran asked. "Now give the paint brush."

"Yes, I do. Endorsi talks about him all the time." Anak says. "I don't think she realizes he doesn't like her that way." She tossed Ran the brush, laughing at the memory of Endorsi.

"Wait. Actually, you paint, I'll do the research." Ran tossed the brush back.

"What? Why?" Anak caught it and then frowned.

"Do you want to research this? Besides, you'd probably mess it up, since you have the mentality of a lizard."

"What? Whatever, you can do the research, I'm sure your art skills are terrible anyways. Smug blue b-" Anak turned back around.

"Lizard, lizard, lizard." Ran chanted, cutting her off.

"Midget."

"Short dwarf."

"Bast-"

"Anak, no swearing!" Shibisu called from outside.

"Fine," Anak muttered. "Idiot."

"Ridiculous lizard."

"Why do you even call me a lizard?" She asked.

"No reason." Ran shrugged.

"Smug blue guy."

"Annoying lizard.

* * *

"Done." Ran said, printing out their information.

"About time. It's practically ten."

"It's your fault that we took so long." Ran glanced around at the mess. There were food wrappers everywhere, and somehow the furniture was scratched.

"That's not true!" Anak said, frowning.

"How cute!" The snap of a camera was heard. "You two already act like a married couple!"

"Anak, you aren't allowed to date until you're older," Shibisu added.

"We're working at your place for the report part of this," Anak said.

"Deal." Ran said. "Bye lizard."

"I'm not a lizard!" Anak yelled after him.

* * *

"Oi. Get in the car." Aguero ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"Stop doing that. It's annoying." Ran crossed his arms, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Then grow taller. So how was it, working with your girlfriend?" He grinned.

"She's not my girlfriend. And why are you the one who's picking me up?" Ran said, adjusting the radio.

"You two are partners for the project. As for your question, Hachuling was busy." Aguero swerved around another car.

"The teacher chose the partners. I was forced to work with her. Anyway, we're working on the project at our house tomorrow." He propped his feet on the dashboard.

"Get your feet off the dashboard, you'll mess it up." Aguero swatted his feet off with one hand.

"I bet you would let Bam do that," Ran muttered.

"He has better manners than you, he wouldn't do that," Aguero said, glaring at Ran.

"There was that time when he got drunk and you had to drive him home." Ran said.

"How-" He turned around at the red light.

"Hachuling." Ran cut in. "You're a bit biased, you know."

"What?"

"I could pester you asking to borrow twenty dollars for a year and you wouldn't give in. Meanwhile, if Bam asked you for a car you would probably buy one." Ran said, pulling out his phone.

"He wouldn't do that." He defended Bam.

"Whatever. Besides, we all know you have 'the hots' for him." Ran droned on.

"...You need to stop hanging around Hachuling and his weird friends." Aguero muttered.

"Doesn't make it any less true." Ran shrugged.

"We're here." Aguero opened the door to get out, then slammed it and locked the car.

"Why do you do that every time?" Ran asked, frowning and unlocked the door to get out.

"To annoy you. Now let's go." As they approached the front door, the sounds of laughter filled the air. "On second thought, let's go through the back door." Aguero backed towards the other door.

"Why? I'm too tired." Ran yawned.

"Prolonged human interaction."

* * *

 **So yep. This is going to be a continuous one-shot. Probably. Anyways, two updates in a day? Wow. That's a surprise. I actually thought this would take longer, but I kind of like this idea. So yeah. Pairings that may happen are RanxAnak and KhunxBam. Because those two ships are adorable. (To be honest, I ship Bam with so many people that it's almost comical.) There are other ships. I'll write those in future chapters. That may or may not be planned.**

 **Comment your favorite line in this? Even though I'm pretty sure no one even reads this. Mine is probably the last line. And I still need to find a reason why Ran calls Anak 'lizard' in here.**

 **This is also to make up for the really short chapter last time.**


	5. School AU-2

**I'm already working on the next chapter of that. Right after uploading the last one. Great. I should have just made it one chapter. Except I wanted to put one chapter out. And this was originally supposed to be a bunch of short one-shots. This chapter might not be so short. Maybe it'll take a few days?**

 **Like I mentioned last time... if you don't like the pairings, don't read it. And in case you were wondering, Ran calls Khun A.A. And for identification reasons, I call him Aguero. Since there will be quite a few Khuns popping up in the story. By the way, Khun's birthday is November 29th.**

* * *

"So how are we getting there?" Anak slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked over to Ran.

"We'll wait for either of my brothers to pick us up. Since Hachuling always slacks off, it'll probably be A.A.," Ran said, squinting. "Our school is pretty close to A.A.'s."

"Ugh. Why don't you walk home?" Anak muttered, sitting on the railing of the stairs.

"Because I live pretty far from here?" Ran asked. "Just saying, sometimes his friends come over, and Rak is pretty loud. And annoying."

"Can't be worse than my friends," Anak grumbled.

 _Honk!_

"There he is," Ran said, walking over to the parked car.

"A Ferrari?" Anak said, glancing at it. "Your brother's pretty rich."

"Oh look, the gator's here as well," Ran sat in the back. "You're taking up the whole row, move."

"Who are you calling a gator?" Rak asked, glaring at Ran. "Annoying blue turtle."

"Why does he call you a turtle?" Anak whispered, glancing at Rak.

"Because Rak had dressed up as a crocodile one Halloween when A.A. and Bam forced him to go out when they were younger and people kept saying that he was an alligator, we all call him gator. Then since he's so tall, he thought we were so slow that we looked like turtles. Hence the 'turtles'," Ran answered.

"You need to stop talking to Hachuling," Aguero said.

"He has interesting stories, so of course I would talk to him," Ran said. "Besides, the other choice would be you, and you're incredibly annoying."

"So how's your girlfriend, Ran?" Aguero grinned.

"What girlfriend?" Ran turned his head around.

"The one that you're currently squished up against," Aguero continued.

"I would punch you right now, but I'm sitting in the backseat because your boyfriend is sitting in front," Ran responded.

"As far as I know, I don't have a boyfriend," Aguero answered.

"So you must be Mr. Ran's friend," Bam turned around to face Anak.

"Oh. We're not friends, we're enemies. We were just paired together for this assignment," Anak said. "I'm guessing you're the guy Ran mentioned, Bam."

"And you are...?"

"Anak. Anak Zahard."

"Oh! You're one of the cousins of Miss Endorsi!" Bam smiled. "She told me quite a bit about you."

"Hey, black turtle! What was our assignment again?" Rak asked Bam.

"Wow, gator. Did you really not hear that? We have to write an interview that would showcase political views," Aguero answered.

"I am not a gator, white turtle," Rak turned around, annoyed. "Besides, I was asking the black turtle."

"Calm down you two," Bam raised his hands. "Look, we're almost there."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Ran, do you know where that kid...Beta is right now?" Aguero turned around for a second.

"Beta as in Horyang's adoptive brother?" Bam turned around. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's in my class. Why do you need to know where he is?" Ran asked.

"Because Hachuling wants to talk to him for some reason," Aguero answered.

"I don't know, ask him yourself," Ran shrugged.

"..." Silence enveloped the car.

"Come on, we're here," Aguero jumped out of the car right after he parked.

"What are we even supposed to do for the assignment..." Rak grumbled, trudging out the door.

"Political views," Aguero answered. "It seems like Hachuling's friends are still there."

"So Mr. Urek is there as well? I need to ask him something," Bam said, looking up from his textbook.

"Yeah, he probably is there," Khun's answer came out slightly clipped.

"Jealousy," Ran whispered from beside his brother.

"Do you want to die?" Khun grinned back sadistically.

"Come on, we have to finish up the research," Ran ran into the house, sticking his tongue out at Aguero.

Anak shrugged and followed the guy into his house. Of course, she was not expecting to see a couple guys sitting in the living room, one of them shirtless.

"Baby!" Urek greeted Ran. "What's up?"

"Homework," Ran said.

"And who's this young lady?" He continued, looking at Anak. "Does the baby Khun have a girlfriend?"

"First, I'm not a 'baby Khun', second, she is not my girlfriend. Geez," Ran said. "Anyways, we have to work on a project, so bye."

"Who were they?" Anak questioned Ran.

"Friends of Hachuling. I only talk to them since Hachuling has stories of A.A. from before I was born," Ran said.

* * *

"Mr. Urek, I heard that you were..." Bam's words trailed off as he and Urek walked off to the kitchen, Rak following them.

"You should follow after your little _friend_ ," Hachuling grinned.

"Why would I do that?" Aguero threw himself on the couch.

"Becuase of your jealousy?" Yuje said bluntly.

"Jealousy of what?" He asked, looking towards the kitchen again.

"You're still denying it?" Hachuling sighed. "I told you I would take care of you, seeing as father ignores us both, but if you continue to be so annoying I WILL kick you out."

Aguero just glared at his older brother. "Just because you're two years older than me doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. I'm 20 you know."

"Yada, yada, yada. Whatever. But I'm the only one out of us who has a job," Hachuling said. "Besides, there's still Ran. He's what, 16?"

"Hmph," Aguero crossed his arms.

Hachuling grinned and ruffled his hair, causing Aguero to swat his hand away.

"Mr. Khun, are you joining us?" Bam asked, his head popping out from the door. "Mr. Rak looks like he's trying to devour the bananas."

"Of course," Aguero grinned, flipping Hachuling the bird as he walked into the kitchen.

"Achoo!" A muffled sneeze sounded from the stairs beside the living room.

"What was that?" Bam turned his head around, only to see a tuft of blue hair disappear from the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Anak hissed at Ran.

"Blackmail," Ran replied, smirking.

"Idiot."

"What, are you chicken? Annoying lizard," Ran held up his camera, and then ducked behind the sofa.

"What are you even doing this for?" Anak muttered, following him. "And I am not a lizard," Her hands twitched.

"Like I said, blackmail. I do have the role of the annoying younger brother to play," From that spot, he followed the group of friends, who were heading back into the living room.

"You've already got the annoying part down," She sighed, flopping on her back.

Meanwhile, Ran was busy trying to figure the camera out. "So will this turn it on? Or this one. Hey," He poked Anak. "Lizard, do you know how to use the camera?"

"Why would I use a camera? Use your own phone, you as*hole."

Ran just glared at her. "I'm sure you know what happened to my phone."

"What? All I did was drop it! It's your fault for not getting a better phone," Anak said. "Oi! Blue smurf, are you even listening?"

"Shush." Ran shoved her to the side as he strained to hear better.

"You stupid turtles," They both heard Rak say. "I mean, bananas are definitely better than apples."

"..." Ran blinked for a moment before he almost started to laugh.

"Now who needs to shush?" Anak asked, pushing Ran over again. "Do you want us to fail the assignment?"

"Let me listen first," Ran said, pushing her back and pressing his ear against the back of the couch.

"Pfft." Anak smothered her laugh as Ran almost toppled over.

"How's Dann?" Bam asked.

"What?" Khun blinked.

"I heard something about him breaking his legs," Bam continued, continuing to type, blissfully unaware of Khun's narrowed gaze and the two teens giggling behind the couch.

"I'm sure he's fine. Why would you ask?" Aguero replied, glancing at his other friend, who was munching a banana.

"Isn't he your friend?" Bam glanced up.

"He's more of a teammate than a friend," He answered.

"Why don't you make more friends, Mr. Khun?"

"You two are already enough. Handling the gator takes energy, you know," Aguero said, scrolling down on his phone.

"How cute," Ran cooed sarcastically.

"To the point where I want to throw up. How are they not together yet?" Anak said, watching the two talk, with Rak eating his banana beside them.

"The same reason why you two aren't together yet," Aguero's voice said from above them. "Except you two actually like each other as more than friends."

"Eek!" Ran's voice raised a pitch, and he jumped a bit. "What?"

"What were you doing behind the couch?" His older brother asked, glaring at Ran.

"It was her idea!" Ran pointed to Anak.

"Don't drag your friend in this, I know it was your idea," A dark aura surrounded him.

"Mr. Khun, you might want to consider sitting down, you'll fall off the couch at that rate," Bam tugged at his arm from beside him.

"Alright-"

 _Thud._

Aguero was cut off as he toppled off the couch and fell onto his younger brother.

"Ouch! What was that for, you b*stard!" Ran said, shoving him off. "Yeesh. You weigh a ton."

"..." Aguero brushed himself off and then kicked Ran.

"Bwahahaha!" Rak burst out laughing. "That was priceless, blue turtle."

"Are you alright, Mr. Khun?" Bam leaned over the back to check on him.

"Now Bam, don't be stupid like my brother here, or you might- ARGH!" Ran jumped as Bam also toppled over the couch, landing on Aguero this time.

"Hey! What are you doing in here? I'm trying to actually do work, thank-...Looks like you like being on top, huh Bam?" Hachuling entered the room, holding a bottle of pop.

"M-Mr. Hachuling?" Bam rolled off, blushing.

Aguero sat up, flipping Hachuling off.

"We all know you want to fuck him, there's no need for that. Besides, there are children here."

"That's it. I'm done with you idiots," Ran said, looking at Hachuling, then Aguero's completely red face. "Besides, I'm. Not. A. Child." He stormed upstairs.

"Like you're one to talk, leaving your girlfriend he-" Hachuling ducked as a book sailed over his head.

 _Thud._

"If you call me his girlfriend again, I won't miss," Anak said, following Ran up.

"Let's just get started on this," Ran said, walking into his bedroom. "I want to get this over with."

* * *

Aguero rubbed his head, muttering curses under his breath. "Stupid Khuns."

"You're a Khun too, blue turtle," Rak continued munching the banana.

"Whatever," He leaned his head on Bam's shoulder. "What do we still have to do?"

"A-ah. We have to organize the format and clear up a few notes," Bam said, stiffening.

"You turtles stop messing around and get to work," Rak said, reaching for another banana.

"Nope. You aren't eating any more of these," Aguero said, snatching the banana from Rak.

"I'm sure you would give it to black turtle," Rak muttered.

"!" Aguero started to cough. "What?" He continued to hit his chest.

"Are you alright, Mr. Khun?" Bam asked.

"I meant what I said," Rak said over Bam.

"Shut up you stupid gator," Aguero kicked Rak.

"Ouch! You are too cocky, blue turtle!" Rak shoved him back.

"Can we get back to work?" Bam pleaded, trying to stop the two of them.

"Yeah, gator. We need to work," Aguero grinned.

"So what about the president of the United States? The one who looks like a carrot..." Rak said.

"That's not nice, Mr. Rak," Bam said, typing it up.

"It's true though," Aguero said, leaning back and stretching. "But then we'll have to change this, and this." He continued, pointing to various points in their essay.

"Bam! You're here!" Yuri ran in through the door. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"...It's only been a day, Yuri," Bam sighed.

Aguero growled, glaring at the black-haired girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Hachuling invited me over. Are you staying for dinner, Bam?" She turned back to Bam.

"You don't live here," Aguero grumbled.

"What? Jealous?" Yuri grinned. "Too bad, this chestnut's mine."

"..." Bam stared at the two bickering people.

"You're what, 20? You're too old for him!" Aguero said.

"You're in the same grade as me!" Yuri replied. "And who are you calling old, you little-"

"...Is it dinner time already?" Bam asked, looking at the clock. "I should probably go."

"Why don't you stay here?" Yuri grinned.

"Now, why don't you stay for dinner?" Aguero turned around, switching to a smile, which turned into glare once he realized Yuri said the same thing.

"Nonono, it's fine," Bam said, placing his hands up in a placid manner.

"Hey!" Rak screamed in the background.

"You can go home," He turned to grin at Rak.

Rak opened his mouth. "Then I'll tell the black turtle that you like-"

"Alright, why don't you stay too, gator?" Aguero smiled, kicking Rak as he did so.

"Alright, I'll stay," Bam said, losing whatever argument he had with Yuri.

"Ran! Get your *ss down, dinner's done!" Aguero shouted upstairs. "And bring your girlfriend too, we all know you want to." He muttered.

A yawning Ran stumbled down the stairs. "What, you satanic a*shole?"

Anak followed him, poking his back the whole time.

"Wow, I've been upgraded," Aguero answered sarcastically.

"Oh, aren't you my cousin?" Yuri asked Anak, grinning. "You can stay over for dinner, it'll be amusing."

"Hmm?" Anak turned around. "You are...Yuri, right?" She grinned. "More time to annoy him? Sure, why not." She jabbed Ran again.

"You don't live here!" Aguero protested again. "Are you trying to turn our house into a restaurant or something? It's tiny!"

"..." Yuri just glared back.

"You should redefine tiny," Bam said. "Your house is really large, Mr. Khun."

"Let's just eat already..." Ran grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Aww, look at the little baby, so tired," Aguero cooed mockingly, pinching Ran's cheeks.

"F*ck off," Ran slapped his brother's hands away.

"Baby turtle!" Rak turned towards the two squabbling brothers. "Did you know that your brother is-"

"Oh shut up you gator!" The aforementioned brother sighed. "Why are you even here?" He asked Yuri.

"Like I said, Hachuling called me over."

"But why?" He whined, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

"To hang out? So that Urek could find out how to stalk Garam?" Yuri shrugged.

"Isn't that creepy? 23-year-old Urek stalking your half-sister?" Ran asked.

"Not as bad as her stalking Bam," Aguero muttered.

"Hmph," Yuri crossed her arms. "Like you're any better," She muttered to the boy. "You're lucky I didn't tell him. Or you're just really really dense."

"Baby Khun!" Urek sauntered in and immediately rushed towards Ran, who just shuffled past the half-naked guy and entered the kitchen.

"Come on, let's eat already!" Ran called from the dining room, glancing back to check that Urek wasn't rushing to hug him.

"Pfft," Anak laughed and then walked after him.

"FUG baby, you're staying for dinner, right?" Urek turned over to Bam this time.

"Please don't remind me of that, Mr. Urek," Bam sighed. "But yes, Yuri forced me to stay for dinner."

"Hmph. At least act grateful," Yuri said, crossing her arms.

"...So Yuri, about Garam..." Urek looped an arm around hers, grinning like a fool.

"Stalker~" Hachuling popped up, grinning like a fool.

"...Are you going to eat or not?" Ran yelled from the dining room.

"Coming. Yeesh," Aguero just sighed, walking over. "I swear, Ran acts like a five-year-old."

"Where did Mr. Yuje go?" Bam turned his head around.

"He left, probably to go wander around. Again," Hachuling sighed.

"Is that a banana pie?" Rak ran off.

"What is with him and bananas?" Aguero sighed again.

* * *

 **The ending was kind of rushed. But I wanted to update since I'll be out of town this weekend, so I didn't think I would have time. Anyways, I never want to try balancing so many characters. Ever.**

 **Thank you AnimeWatcher001 for reviewing. Unlike some people... *Glances at the three follows* Tbh, I did the same thing, so I'm being a hypocrite. It is kind of true though. Almost any ship with Bam is cute. (Your statement that is)**

 **But anyways, please review, and till next time. Maybe there will be another chapter tomorrow, I've got an idea after all. It just won't be of this short continuation. This will probably end once the ships get together. Maybe I'll add to it at some points, but yeah.**

 **Favorite part?**


	6. Who Is He?

**I kinda feel like Ran after he takes a pill right now, easily annoyed, exhausted, and basically feel like sh*t. I joined the chess tournament. (One and a half day long -_-) Basically, I played against the people that were higher than me in my group. Seven people, five rounds, three people with higher scores. -_- a minimum of 2.5 points to advance. Do the math.**

 **Anyways, since the AU story will probably take a while (ya know, cause I didn't get to write anything earlier, and homework), I'm just going to take the request.**

 **AnimeWatcher001: Aww, thanks! Anyways, This might turn out different, since Wangnan and Viole kinda of have minimal interaction, mostly just Wangnan doing behind-the-scenes kind of stuff. Actually, Viole didn't interact with Team Sweet and Sour all that much.**

* * *

"Phew!" Wangnan sighed, leaning against the railing. "We're still alive!" He grinned up at the sky, mindlessly twisting his ring around.

"Oi! Blonde idiot!" He glanced forward, seeing Prince approach him alongside Miseng and Arkraptor glaring daggers at Prince.

"What? Who are you calling an idiot, I'm the prince of this tower," Wangnan said, his voice raising.

"Stop your petty squabbling, you male monkeys," Ehwa walked past.

"What's got her irritated this time?" Prince muttered.

"Viole-nim," Miseng answered. "She's jealous of all the time he's spending with the princess."

"Speaking of such, who would have imagined that Viole had friends before that?" Wangnan said, glancing to the side.

"They'll be leaving soon, won't they?" Arkraptor walked over.

"Yeah," Wangnan answered. "It's a shame. They just saw Viole, and now they're going to leave."

"They're a rowdy bunch. Not the kind of people you'd expect Viole to stay with." Arkraptor continued, not seeming to hear him. "A FUG slayer with such loud friends? Anyways, we can relax now, right? I mean, Viole doesn't have the threat of having his friends murdered anymore."

"We'll still have to climb quickly to catch up to them," Wangnan replied, remembering his earlier conversation.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Yo~" The weird guy with short-cropped hair greeted him as he walked out of the room. "The hero of this workshop battle is finally awake."_

 _"Haha. A hero... To be honest, I don't really remember much." He grinned sheepishly, reaching an arm behind his neck._

 _"No. It's all because of you. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been able to do it. We are really thankful for that." The guy-_ Oh wait! His name was Shibisu, right? _-Shibisu said. "Please take good care of Bam for us. The leader of sweet and sour team."_

 _Wangnan blinked, stunned. Him? The leader? Once he overcame his shock, he focused on the other part. Wait. 'Take care of Bam'...? Oh right! That's Viole's original name. "Wh...What do you mean, take care of Bam? You're not going up the tower with Viole?"_

 _"Well... that would be nice but... we already have D-class qualification. So we cannot go up the tower with Bam right now. We have to leave in three days for the test." Shibisu laid back on his arms, glancing up._

 _"D-class regular..." He murmured. Who knew Viole had friends on higher floors?_

 _"If we were to meet again, it would be after you get D-class." Shibisu sighed, and Wangnan heard his teammates grumbling in the room. "Well...everyone is pretty bummed. We have goals of our own so... we can't stop. Hurry and catch up to us. Next time we meet, be stronger so we can have a match."_

 _"... Have a match." Wangnan sweat-dropped. Against D-class regulars? With a princess of Jahad? No thanks._

 _~End~_

He sighed, leaning back again. "...Take care of Viole," He murmured.

"What did you say oppa?" Miseng asked, glancing up at him.

"Nothing, it's just something Shibisu had said." Wangnan sighed again.

"It's weird, isn't it? Hard to imagine someone taking care of Viole." Arkraptor said. "The way they said it, it's almost as if Viole used to be the weakest amongst their team."

The four teammates fell silent, imagining for a second. A younger looking Viole, surrounded by teammates with higher powers.

 _Why am I coming up with monstrous images?_ Wangnan shivered, picturing monstrous figures, with snakes as tongues, and fingers that shot acid.

"No, it's just hard to imagine someone like YOU taking care of Viole." Prince pointed at Wangnan, effectively breaking the silence.

"Mr. Khun!" He saw Viole rush past to greet his former teammate. "Where are Mr. Ran and Mr. Nobic?" He smiled.

The three guys paused, blinking in surprise at his innocent smile.

"Viole-nim! You're back!" Miseng grinned, running towards the boy in the center of the room.

 _He's changed a lot. He was cold with us, and barely showed any emotion, but now he's grinning and smiling. Were we really such poor teammates?_ Wangnan glanced at Viole and saw him grin and pick up Miseng. _Or was he just upset from being apart from his friends?_

"Bam, we'll be leaving in two days to take the test." Endorsi walked up to him, blunt as usual.

"Oh. Good luck Miss Endorsi!" Viole continued smiling, glancing around the room with joy in his eyes.

"I'm sorry we can't go up the tower with you right now, Bam." Shibisu glared at Endorsi, only to receive a slap to the face.

"It's fine, Mr. Shibisu. I'm sure we'll catch up soon."

 _That doesn't seem right. He doesn't seem to mind he won't see much of his friends. Maybe it was the looming threat that was stopping him from being happy with us._

"Bam, I would advise you from going up with earrings here." Hatz walked over to them. "He's a rather annoying one."

"Mr. Khun is our friend, Mr. Hatz," Viole frowned lightly.

"Hey! Who are you calling earrings, Hara-kiri?" Khun yelled.

"Oh? I see you still have those horrid earrings on, earrings," Hatz snickered.

"Stop fighting you two," Viole said.

"Fine, I'll stop. But it's only because of Bam, not you," Hatz glared at Aguero, who just smirked.

 _Viole...Bam...Which one is his actual name? It feels as if 'Viole' was just an alias._

"Really? You want me to get your shoes? Go get them yourself, _princess_." Anak mocked, glaring at Endorsi.

"Shibisu! Get me my shoes!" Endorsi yelled at him from across the room. "Or I'll skin you alive!"

"Miss Endorsi, you shouldn't be threatening Shibisu like that," Vio-No, Bam said gently.

 _Everyone calls him Bam now. I suppose that that was what they used to call him._

"Black turtle! Crazy turtle is trying to burn me!"

 _Well except for him I suppose._

"What gator, are you afraid?" Khun smirked.

"What? You scamming turtle, of course I'm not afraid! I'm Rak Wraithraiser and-GAH!" Rak rushed off as Quotero rushed in, holding two balls of fire.

"He's afraid," Khun smirked.

"Mr. Khun, you shouldn't talk about Mr. Rak that way." Bam sighed.

"He used to be the peacekeeper, eh?" Arkrapto asked. "Why would FUG chose someone like that for the position as slayer candidate?"

"Cause he's an irregular," Wangnan said casually.

"Wait-WHAT?" Prince glanced at Bam and back at Wangnan.

"Quiet, you purple brat!" Ran muttered, walking past them.

 _It's weird. He's so happy surrounded by them, to the point where he's almost giving his own glow. He doesn't seem bugged by anything. I kind of understand the flamethrower now. I mean, he spent all that time with us, brooding and being practically emotionless, and one second with them and he's about as happy as Miseng._ Wangnan observed them for a little longer before walking off. _But it's his business. I shouldn't mess with it._

"Where are you heading off, Wangnan Ja?" Khun stood in front of him, causing Wangnan to jump.

"GAH! What was that for?"

"I always wanted to do that," Khun grinned.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll leave," Wangnan said, still deep in thought.

"First, could you tell me a bit about what Bam was like with you?" Khun didn't budge, blocking the way off.

"Why would you want to know?" Wangnan asked, slightly suspicious. "I mean, you're a slave driver! I still haven't forgiven you for the 'training' you forced us through."

"He's my most precious friend. I wanted to make sure that FUG hasn't changed him." Khun sighed at Wangnan's look of confusion. "He's more closed off now. He used to be bright, and would mostly just follow around and joke with us. Now it seems as if he's in another dimension. He spaces out sometimes, and I feel as if FUG still has a grip on him.

"..." Wangnan was still glaring, though it was slightly lighter now. Sighing, he gave in. "You know, when I first saw Viole, it was on the twentieth floor," He leaned back on the railing on the floor they were on. "I'd been repeating that test for a couple years. I'd been certain I'd pass that time."

Khun stood there, still staring at him.

"I entered the room and saw three bodies on the ground and a guy staring at me. And then my confidence dropped," Wangnan paused, hearing Khun mutter something.

"Like you had any in the first place," Khun snickered.

Cue glare for his comment.

"I managed to convince him to not eliminate me by saying he wouldn't be able to take on everyone by himself. So then I allied myself with the next three people who entered. Once Arkraptor entered, he tried to eliminate a couple of us. And stuff happened which lead to Viole, Arkraptor, and Horyang fighting. I thought that they would eliminate each other, but then Viole blasted the two of them on opposite sides of the room. That was when Arkraptor and Horyang teamed up. Long story short, he hurt them enough that they didn't bother him, but still conscious enough to stay in. Then he started to chase me. I had these expensive bombs with me, so I threw them at him.-Stop glaring at me already!" Wangnan threw his hands up to appease the glaring Khun.

"Anyways, shinsu bombs didn't work and he closed in on me, so I threw a- actually, let's skip this part!" Wangnan chuckled nervously. "So Viole, Miseng, Goseng, Arkraptor, Horyang and I passed the first part of the test."

"What did you do to Bam?" Khun said in a creepily calm voice.

"The next test isn't relevant. The summary is that Viole scored the highest, the ranker told him to pick teammates, he refused by saying he was FUG, and so on. Then the next 'test' started at midnight. Actually, I lost my ring when we were all bathing, Viole found it, gave it back to me, and Prince annoyed him. I guess he was pretty nice to me then. But yeah, Viole fought the ranker - and actually almost won. But some guy had killed my friend, and," Wangnan clutched his fist thinking of Nia.

"You wanted to torture the person slowly, probably by turning them immortal, and forcing the worst horrors on them and-" Khun was cut off by Wangnan continuing, pale.

"I sought him out for a deal, tricked him, and we all passed," He winced at the fact that yes, he had actually wanted to do that to Lurker. "We ended up forming the team. Viole had provided us with a place to stay, and yeah. But the whole time he was on our team, he was pretty cold and emotionless. I heard about FUG threatening to kill his friends if he didn't pass a test and all that."

Khun leaned against the opposite wall and sighed. "Dismissed."

"Hey! What do you mean, 'dismissed', you cocky guy! I gave you all that information of your precious 'Bam' and that's all you say?" Wangnan waved his hands around, yelling at Khun.

"...Bam knocked three guys unconscious. On his own," Khun sighed again. "I knew that he would be powerful, but that wouldn't be something he would do." He rambled on, not really seeing Wangnan.

"...I'll just leave." He pointed to the side and shuffled off.

 _What was that? It's almost like all of his former teammates thought that he was weak. But then why would they stay?_

"Because he had a light around him," Hatz stated calmly. "By the way you're acting, you don't know you said that out loud.

"What? Wait, where did you come from?" Wangnan jumped again. _Honestly, what is with his teammates and randomly appearing?_

"Bam may not have been the most powerful, but he was the kindest. He helped me pass my test, and tried to help all of us. We hadn't expected him to have potential, but he did. And now look at him." Hatz continued. "Basically, you'd better take care of him. Or else you should expect to gain some piercings. In rather _unfortunate_ places." Cue pointed glance.

"A-ah. Of course." Wangnan gulped.

 _Why are they telling me all this?_

"And if you're wondering why we are telling you this, it's because you are the current leader. And we need someone to take care of Bam for us until we see him again." Shibisu walked up from behind them. "Look, we may be immature sometimes, but we do care for each other. And Bam brought us together. So consider it a favor back if you will. We don't want him to be betrayed. Or hurt." Shibisu glared at him.

"Immature?" Hatz raised an eyebrow.

"Bye then," Wangnan backed off.

 _So maybe Bam's different because he was betrayed before? And then he couldn't trust us that much, only his former friends? Ah, all this thinking is giving me a headache. I should go get some tangsooyook._

* * *

 **Okay. This is the best I could do in a day. I'll kind of explain in case they seem OOC. Let's face it, Khun cares a lot for Bam. Maybe he doesn't show it that much, but read what he said to Evan. And he gets really protective if Bam's hurt. So that he would be really annoyed at Wangnan. For Hatz, remember how he treated Bam in season one? Everyone else was like, meh. Earrings, not listening to Shibisu were all parts of that. But he was nice to Bam. And Shibisu is like that slightly wise guy with enough stupidity so that others don't care about what he says. And Rak running off was because of me rereading part of ToG and coming across that scene. Oh, and they're just considerably more lenient because they thought he was dead for so long. It wouldn't be the same, say, if they spent a couple of months together.**

 **So instead of the one conversation, I put in a couple. Just not with Bam.** **Anyways, this one ended on a light-ish note! Yay!**

 **Night~**

 **...I just realized that that may or may not have been a slight play on words.^^**


	7. School AU-3

**Coming up with a title is probably the most annoying part of writing a story. And don't take much of what I said too seriously, I was way too sleep deprived to think properly. I literally woke up that day with no idea of why I was even in a hotel. XD**

 **Oh god. I've been sleeping for seven hours maximum for two weeks straight. Ugh. I usually sleep more on the weekends so I'm not this tired, but...CHESS. Anyways, I've had so much homework this week, so sorry for not updating.**

* * *

"Hey blue smurf, you do like Anak, right?" Aguero asked after all the guests left.

"What?" Ran turned around, glaring.

"I mean, you two fight like a married couple and stuff," He continued.

"As if I would ever like the lizard," Ran scoffed, turning his head around. "When it comes to you, however..."

Aguero ignored Ran, smirking. "What would your ship name be, Ranak?"

"Shut up. Besides, denying that you like Bam won't always work." Ran said, flushing a bit pink.

"You're blushing!" Aguero continued to ignore his younger brother.

"Ah, whatever. I'm going upstairs." Ran sighed, heading to the stairs.

"Good night, midget." Aguero ruffled his hair.

"Shut up."

"Hey, Aguero, can you get me a coke from the fridge?" Hachuling yelled from upstairs.

"Go fetch it yourself, lazy a*shole," Aguero yelled back up.

"I have a job to do, you know," Hachuling continued, walking over to the top of the stairs. "And if you're not getting it...Ran, could you get me the coke?"

"Nah." Ran started to head up, when Hachuling's next statement stopped him.

"If you do, I'll tell you embarrassing stories of Aguero~" Hachuling grinned. "Of course, if you don't want to, that's fine."

"..." Ran glanced up, then down at the glaring Khun downstairs. "...Fine. But just to annoy A.A."

"Really?" He threw his arms up in exasperation as Ran headed back downstairs. "You're going to fall for that? Do you really think he'll follow through?"

"Well, Hachuling isn't you," Ran replied, grabbing the coke, and grabbing another one as an afterthought.

"Of course he's not, he's not smart enough," Aguero smirked.

"Hey!" Hachuling yelled back down. "I can hear you, you know!"

"You're basically defending him by saying he can't trick anyone," Ran deadpanned. "I swear, the two of you are so arrogant."

"What did I do?" Their older brother cried dramatically from upstairs.

"Be born," Ran muttered.

"Didn't you want to hear the stories? If you continue, I won't say anything~!"

"Hmph," Ran muttered, storming up the stairs.

"Really? You're going to bring him coke without thinking that he's lying?" Aguero questioned.

"Whatever. I'm already heading up anyways." He replied. "Now go mind your own business, idiot."

"Whatever. _Ranak._ " Aguero grinned.

Ran paused for a moment, then flipped him off, not turning around. "Go die." He replied, monotone.

"Are you giving me the coke?" Hachuling demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ran tossed him one. "As for the stories...?"

"Well, you may want to sit down for this." Hachuling grinned, settling back into his chair and pausing his game.

* * *

"Idiotic little brother." Aguero muttered, kicking his chair. "And stupid cokes and blue-haired idiots."

"Blue turtle, you're also a blue-haired idiot," Rak dropped onto the chair next to his.

"I am not, you gator. That would be my brothers."

"I am not a gator." Rak half shouted.

"Shush." Aguero glanced around the noisy room, seeing Hatz turn around and roll his eyes.

"Good morning Mr. Khun!" Bam rushed in two seconds before the bell rang, and slid into the seat on his right.

"Morning Bam."

"Wow black turtle, did you not see me, the great Rak?" Rak asked, propping his feet on the desk.

"Good morning Mr. Rak." Bam leaned against the back. "Am I late?"

"No, it doesn't really matter even if you were. We never do anything at the start of the day," Aguero shifted, grabbing his phone.

"Turtles, is it mating season or something?" Rak grunted, glancing around at all the couples in their class.

"Where did that come from?" Aguero started, glancing towards Bam.

"Well...there are a lot of people who are dating, I guess," Bam just shrugged, glancing at the clock.

"Sh*t," Aguero sat up straighter. "What day is it?"

"Umm...Wednesday, I think," Bam replied.

"The essay's due Friday. F*ck," He slumped back in his chair. "We've only finished the first part of it."

"And? We'll just work on it today, blue turtle," Rak sighed. "We'll do the next part today."

"Bam!" Yuri's voice reached their ears, causing Aguero to frown.

"Goodmorning Yuri!" Bam greeted her, smiling as usual.

"How's Urek? Off stalking Garam?" Aguero asked.

"What else?" Yuri grinned.

"Oi! Blue turtle! Have you seen my math textbook anywhere? I have math next period." Rak tapped his desk lightly, checking the desk again.

"Why are you even asking me?" Aguero asked, irritably.

"I swear Bam, you're pushing the joke on yourself," Yuri laughed. "I mean, you even smell like chestnuts!"

"What?" Bam sniffed his sleeve. "Ah, Hwaryun must have done this."

"You mean the girl from FUG?" Aguero turned around, accidentally kicking Rak.

"Hey, blue turtle!" Rak shoved him back. The blue haired boy just grunted and kicked him.

"Yeah, seonsang invited her."

"Bam, she's FUG!" Yuri tugged at his sleeve.

"And? I mean, seonsang doesn't mind her." Bam asked, blinking in surprise.

"But FUG!" Yuri whined.

"So?" Bam raised an eyebrow. "Oh! And some of the people from my transfer school said that they were coming over today."

"Oh, you mean the friends you made while you were in FUG?" Aguero shoved Rak's arm away from his neck.

"Yeah, the carrot head and others that you mentioned." Yuri grinned.

"Yuri! You shouldn't call Mr. Wangnan that."

"Meh," Yuri shrugged.

"When are they arriving, black turtle?" Rak questioned, leaning forward.

Aguero smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"N-not that I care or anything." He leaned back.

"They said that they would arrive once school lets out. Something about a 'surprise'." Bam said.

"BAM!" Endorsi's perfume drifted through the room as she stepped into the room.

"Oh god, not her." Aguero groaned.

"Bam, did you miss me?" She latched onto Bam, hugging the life out of him.

"You literally saw him last week. Barely even five days ago!" Aguero muttered.

"Jealous much?" Rak whispered.

"Shut up," Aguero hissed back.

The two boys glanced back at Bam, who Yuri and Endorsi were both latched onto, chatting his ears off.

"Help!" Bam mouthed to them.

"So how's Bam dealing with Endorsi?" Shibisu walked over to the chuckling guys.

"Meh." The Khun glared at the girl who was suffocating his friend.

"By the way, I think I met your brother," Shibisu commented. "The short blue-haired kid."

"The annoying blue bastard, Ran?" Aguero glanced at Shibisu.

"I think his name was Ran, yeah." Shibisu thought for a moment. "Verdi says that he's dating cute little Anak!"

"Umm..." Aguero scooted away from the frowning guy. "I'm pretty sure that they aren't- Actually..." He grinned sadistically. "Yeah. They might be dating."

"That little-" Shibisu glared at the desk. "Tell your brother to stay away from her!"

"Mr. Shibisu!" Bam glanced at the guy. "Can you-"

"Pfft." He laughed.

"W-what's so funny?" The brown-haired boy asked, trying to balance the two people dangling off his arms.

"Nothing, Bam." Shibisu's nose continued to twitch.

 _Ring!_

"Oh look, we have language class!" Aguero tossed an arm over Bam's shoulder, steering him away from Yuri and Endorsi.

"Jealousy~" He heard someone say.

"Oh, Dann! You're here too?" Shibisu spoke up.

"Yeah, I was going to ask A.A. something, but he walked off."

"The turtles would make a good ship." Rak stood up, towering over everyone.

"You have math class as well, right?" Dann asked. "We should head off."

"Got it!" Rak pulled his notebook from underneath his chair.

* * *

"Hey Bam, could we go to your house to work on the project?" Aguero paused for a second, thinking of Hachuling, Ran and the stories of him they had.

"Well, my place is rather messy right now." Bam smiled.

"That's fine, we can clean it up." His friend grinned, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Alright, as long as Mr. Rak's fine with that."

"Don't worry, I'll convince him." Aguero winced, thinking of what Rak would say about it.

"We'll have to be quiet since seonsang will be working."

"Stop chatting and settle down!" The teacher, Yu-Bok Dol entered the room as Aguero's face paled. "For this next activity, you will need a partner. I will explain once everyone has a partner."

"Partners?" Bam asked.

"Sure." He shrugged, reclining back in his chair. "I'm pretty sure that's a given yes at this point though."

"But isn't it better to ask first?" Bam rubbed his neck.

"Sometimes."

"Alright, does everyone have a partner?" A bunch of people nodded. "For this assignment, I want you chose one of the genres in this bag," He lifted a black plastic bag and shook it. "And write a story based on it." He then put the bag back on the desk.

"Oh joy," Aguero muttered, walking over and picking a slip of paper from the bag and reading it while walking back. "Romance? Really?"

"What did we get?" Bam leaned over.

"...Romance." Aguero continued to glare at the sheet of paper. "Really? How are we even supposed to write something based on romance?"

"You could ask Miss Endorsi or Yuri," Bam suggested. "They'd probably have a better idea."

"Yeah...sure." He frowned at the idea of asking Endorsi. "Shouldn't we come up with some names first?"

"Like umm... Rachel?"

Aguero winced at the mentioning of her name. "We probably shouldn't use the names of people we know." _And forget about her already. She's a terrible person. And she hurt you._

"Well then, we could-" Bam was cut off by the class phone ringing.

 _Riiiing! Riiiing! Riiii-_

"Hello?" Yu Bok-Dol picked up the phone. "Yes, he's here." A pause. "What?" He turned around to face Aguero. "Yeah, I'll call him." And he hung up the phone. "Aguero, head to the principal's office to sign out. Apparently, your brother got in trouble and you have to pick him up."

"Great." He muttered under his breath and grabbed his books. "Tell me if you come up with an idea. I'll be back before lunch ends. Hopefully."

"I hope Mr. Ran's fine." Bam smiled and waved him off. "If it takes too long, email me."

Aguero just shrugged. _Knowing Ran, he punched someone in the face and now he's suspended or something._ "It shouldn't take that long." He said, walking out the door.

"What are you doing here?" Aguero glanced over at Endorsi, who was leaning against a wall.

"The question is, why are _you_ here?" He shot back.

"I have study hall, so I just wandered around a bit. The teacher never takes attendance anyways." She answered. "Now why are you here?"

"None of your business." He snapped, heading off towards the office. _Why her? She'll probably continue to nag me about Bam until I get to the office._

"Meh, it's not as if I care anyways." She just shrugged, walking off.

 _Weird. She'd usually bug me for a while._

"Ah! You're finally here." The principal, Yu Han Sung took a sip of coffee. "You should go now."

Aguero just glared at him and signed out. _Stupid coffee addict. I didn't even take that long._ He thought, walking away.

"Now for my incredibly stupid brother." He sighed, getting into his car.

* * *

 **And...I have no idea what happened. How the heck did so much time pass?**

 **I had to rewrite this chapter a bunch of times too, because my computer glitched. T_T**

 **Final product-Terrible.**


	8. Wolhaiksong Karaoke

**So SIU gossip... Yeah, I saw this forum with SIU TOG gossip, and there was something about Yuje singing country songs. So I came up with this.**

* * *

"Come on, interns." Hachuling gestured at the floating ship in front of them. "You don't want to keep the others waiting."

"Why did we come here again?" Lero-Ro muttered.

Meanwhile, Quant bounced into the vehicle. "Come on, Ro! This will be fun!"

Hachuling winced a bit, and then switched to a smile. "Yeah. It'll be tons of fun!" His voice lacked enthusiasm, causing Lero to squint in suspicion.

"Ah, whatever!" He jumped into the ship. "What do I have to lose anyways?"

* * *

Hachuling yawned as Urek grabbed the mic again.

"Baby, baby, baby, ohhh~" He sang. Horribly off-key.

"I can't take this anymore!" Quant sobbed, still in the fetal position.

"That is a terrible song!" Yuje complained. "It's my turn!"

"No!" Urek held the mic above Yuje's head. "Your songs suck!"

"Yours aren't any better!" Yuje jumped.

"...Now I get why Baek Ryun skipped this." Lero-Ro sighed, running a hand through his blond hair.

"Why did you bring us here?" Quant kicked Lero.

"You decided to follow me! Besides, who would have thought the composed members of Wolhaiksong act like this?" Lero answered, looking on while wincing.

"Ah, Urek, Yuje, why don't we settle this with an arm wrestling competition?" Hachuling yawned as he stretched.

"No! This mic is mine!" Yuje continued to jump for it, stepping on Urek's foot.

"What the hell, dude? You stepped on my foot!" Urek pushed Yuje off. "Besides, we all know I would win."

"Without using shinsu," Hachuling added.

"I would still win." Urek crossed his arms, dangling the mic on one finger.

"Gotcha!" Yuje grabbed the mic, attempting to tackle Urek.

"Hey-Wait-What?" Urek just blinked as Yuje started to change the song.

"Goddamit." Quant buried his face further into the couch.

"What did I have to lose?" Lero repeated. "My sanity, that's what."

"May we leave already?" Quant begged Hachuling. "I have something to do."

"Like what?" The blue-haired Khun raised an eyebrow.

"Like, like, I dunno! I just want to get out of here!" Quant said, giving up on an excuse.

"If I let you leave this time, you'll have to do something else for me," Hachuling smirked.

"Yes! Anything!" Quant nodded.

"Wait, Quant-" Lero walked over, about to stop his friend.

"Nope. Deal's out, no take-backs." Hachuling crossed his arms, smug. "You can go by ship. We'll find another way back." He paused at the sound of Yuje slamming into a wall. "Hopefully." He muttered.

The two rankers ignored the commotion and ran to the ship. Upon boarding it, Quant flopped backward onto the floor.

"We're finally out of there!" Quant grinned, relieved.

"Are you stupid? You promised him a random favor without knowing what it was!" His partner scolded.

"Whatever, it can't be that bad." Quant waved his hand toward Lero.

* * *

"...What were you saying again?" Lero glared at him.

"..." Quant glared back. "That blue bastard, I'm going to kill him. KILL HIM! And shove his intestines down his throat. I mean, making us do all the grocery shopping. By foot. Without using lighthouses."

"Viole-nim!" A young girl ran past them. "Did you get the candy?"

"Of course, it's right here." A long-haired...guy? walked past, holding a few bags.

"Good, now we have to find somewhere to store it." A purple-haired boy snuck out from behind a tree.

"Stop right there!" A tall woman with glasses walked over.

"Urgh!" The three original people paused and gulped.

"-And I will shove rats down his throat, force them into-" Quant's rant was cut off by Lero.

"Hey, isn't that the guy that Yuri was looking for?" Lero checked again. "I mean, she muttered something about stupid chestnuts when Urek came back."

"-And then the fire will engulf him, causing him to choke and-"

"Wait. Viole? As in the FUG slayer candidate?" Lero checked again, only to find no trace of the arguing people. Just the women, a couple jogging, somebody frying eggs, a guy disguised as a bush, a girl in a tree, and- Wait. A guy disguised as a bush? He checked again, seeing two guys in the bush, peeking around.

"So yeah, he'll be made immortal so he can feel pain for all eternity- Oh, we're here!" Quant glanced at the sign.

"We need so much stuff." The blond haired man looked at the shopping list again. "Eggs, cabbage-"

"Lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, bread, olives, nail polish, juice, popsicles-" The red haired man paused.

"Nail polish?!" The two friends looked at each other and yelled.

"Shush!" Someone shushed them. "No need to be so loud. It's in the fourth aisle, on your right."

"T-thanks?" Lero turned around, only to see no one there. "Oh great." He sighed, heading there.

"For the last time, no, I am not a robot!" The exasperated voice of a guy reached them.

"You never seem to feel pain though." A woman's voice. "I could fry you alive, and you still wouldn't flinch, much less tell me where you hid your candy."

'Wel-ll."

* * *

 **Yep. Way too short. It ended up not mentioning much of the original ideas. But whatever. I know that Hachuling and co. were OOC, but I didn't have much to work with, so...**

 **Anyways, see ya!**


	9. School Au-4

**Sooo... Whoops?**

 **In actuality though, real life got in the way. I had a few 'issues' and then my mom started deciding I had to raise my average. Honestly, RL sucks. *Awkwardly smiles* Sorry! I do hate when the author's note contains only excuses though, so I'll get on with the story.**

 **And since it's been so long, I hope my writing skills aren't too terrible. It might be a bit different, but the ships won't change. (Afterall, I do still ship the same things)**

* * *

"...not my fault, you idiot."

Aguero sighed as he approached the office and heard his younger brother's protests. This really wasn't his day. First, he ends up having to write a romance story with the object of his affections, who also happens to be his best friend. And now his younger brother gets into trouble at school.

"Mr. Ran, what have we said about insulting your superiors?"

"That it's fine as long as it's true." Ran snarked back.

"What has he done this time?" He opened the door and sighed again at the sight. Ran was swinging his legs in a chair with his arms crossed petulantly.

"Ah, you must be his older brother. I'm principal Yolker." The man stood up with a patronizing smile. "Come sit, come sit."

Ran glared, switching his gaze between Aguero and Mr. Yolker. "It really wasn't my fault."

Mr. Yolker just ignored him, turning towards Aguero. "Your younger brother seems to have started a fight with some of his classmates and injured two of them in the fight. Their parents want us to punish him in some way, and I have to inform you that he's been suspended for three days."

"What did they do to start it?" Aguero crossed his arms.

The principal's smile faltered. "Who said they did anything?"

"I do know my brother. He isn't one to start meaningless fights without even calculating the consequences." He tapped his foot impatiently.

"His classmates said Mr. Ran was the one who started t-"

"I know what they said happened. I'm asking about what actually happened."

"They insulted me." Ran cut in. "I couldn't let that slide, could I?"

It was more likely that someone had insulted that little girlfriend of his. Aguero sighed again. Did Ran not have a sense of self-preservation?

"Well, now we have it. Ran wasn't the one who started attacking people randomly." Aguero smiled, showing his teeth. "I believe you should look into a problem before joining the majority and pointing fingers."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that he injured two students. I do understand that three days may seem a bit harsh, but this is already the third fight he's been involved in this year, and if we don't do this, he won't learn any lessons," said Mr. Yolker, starting to frown. Aguero just gave up. If Ran had gotten himself into this, Aguero had no reason to need to fix it for him.

"Alright then. I understand." Aguero stood up. "I apologize for the bother, but I need to get back to my own classes."

The principal stood up as well. "I do hope that we won't be seeing Mr. Ran anymore this year, Mr. Khun."

Ran looked disbelieving as he followed Aguero to his car.

"What was that about? Weren't you going to defend me?" He exploded.

"It's your own fault that you've ended up like this, you idiot." Aguero frowned. "You know, when I was in school, I was never labelled as being a misbehaving child. And now look at you. You need at least some consequence."

"That's only because you were Bam's friend and he had such an innocent face that no one ever caught you," Ran muttered. "Unlike you, I don't have the luxury of an overly kind significant other."

"Besides, you're so hot-tempered. I'm sure any remark at your girlfriend would set you off." He continued over Ran. There was no reason he had to answer to obviously phrased provocations. "That was what happened today, no?"

Ran stared at him. "First of all, Anak is not my girlfriend. Second of all, I told you already, the b*stards insulted me first. ME. Not anyone else."

Honestly, he was such a terrible liar. Aguero shook his head. His brother was too blunt and hot-headed. "I never even said that Anak was who I was talking about. You just answered like that because you want it to be true."

"I don't even like the lizard." Ran pouted. Of course, he would call it 'being mysterious and silent', but really, he was only pouting. _It's actually quite ador-_ "Not the way you like Bam." _I take that back, he's a complete gremlin_.

"Of course I like Bam, he's my friend." He diverted. "Just my friend." _I wouldn't mind if we were more though._

Ran laughed and made air quotes. "Just a friend."

"Oh just shut up." Rubbing Ran's head, he turned on the engine. "Now, where am I supposed to bring you..."

"You could just take me to your university. The day's almost half over, I could just wait in the car until you're done." The younger boy leaned forward.

 _...This is definitely a terrible idea._ Aguero frowned. "Fine. But you're not going to talk to anyone, or do anything to my car, or get out of the car."

"Sure, sure, whatever." Ran pulled out his phone and started tapping on it. Aguero sighed for the fourth time in half an hour at his younger brother's antics.

"Now what are you going to tell Anak? You're suspended in the middle of an assignment." He smirked. _Well, I'll just get to torture him until then._

* * *

"Blue turtle, you're finally back! Black turtle was starting to get worried." Rak grumbled as Aguero walked into the cafeteria.

"Mr. Khun! Is Mr. Ran alright?" Bam turned around. _Aw, how sweet of him to as-_ snap out of it, Aguero!

"The little jerk went off and got into another fight." He tapped his leg impatiently.

"So are we still on for the project today?" Aguero turned back towards Bam. "Don't you have to take Mr. Ran back home?"

"..." _Sh*t._ "I'll just take a detour to bring him home first."

"Couldn't we just work at your place? It's less work." Rak glared at him. "Why do you have to make things so complicated, you scheming turtle!"

"To avoid my annoying relatives? My family has so many children running all over the place, with their friend groups and so on. Bam's place is much better suited for getting our work done."

"Well, at least ask the black turtle before you decide on your own!" Rak humphed. "Why is he even dating you anyways-"

"M-mr. Rak!" Bam blushed and ducked to the side. "We're not dating!"

Aguero closes his eyes and leans on the table. At that moment, he sees a bright orange blur run past him and jumps onto Bam.

"Miss Endorsi?!" The brown haired boy scoots back, adjusting to make sure they don't topple over. "What are you doing?"

(Rak snickers at Aguero's mildly irritated look in the background)

"Gosh, you're still so jumpy." The girl brushed her hair back and turns towards him. "I'm just sitting with my chemistry partner. We have to finish that by the end of the week, you know."

"I'm sorry Endorsi, but Bam's working on our political essay with us." Aguero cut in leaning towards the two of them.

"Ah." Endorsi didn't look too pleased about the situation, cuddling with a more and more uncomfortable looking Bam as she glared at Khun. "And are you saying that he can't choose what he's going to do himself?"

"That's not right, you sneaky turtle!"

"What did I say to you?"

"Mr. Khun, Mr. Rak, please calm down. Miss Endorsi, why don't you just come over as well? That way I can work with all of you together."

"WHAT?!" Aguero and Endorsi practically screamed at him.

"I am NOT going with the blue haired-jerk, Bam."

"And I'm not going with HER either." The blue haired boy frowned, glaring harder.

"You should go with me," Endorsi said. "And what do you mean about not working with me? You should be honoured to get the chance to even breathe the same air as me!" She demanded Aguero.

"Oh please, you were the one that insulted me first, ghost eyes."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She slid towards Khun, squinting her eyes in a glare.

Bam laughs nervously. "They definitely don't get along very well, do they, Mr. Rak?" He slides over to the only other at the table not arguing.

"That's because they both like you," Rak mumbled through his noodles.

"What? I couldn't hear you, sorry Mr. Rak."

Aguero paused his argument long enough to see Rak open his mouth, and immediately dived across the bench, sending the two of them flying off it.

"Hey! What was that for, you turtle?" Rak turned to see his overturned food. "You even spilt my food, you terrapin!"

Aguero glared back at Rak. "You should know what you did wrong, you crocodile." He hissed.

"What, revealed your littl-"

"AHaha, so Endorsi, I guess you'll be going with us today!" He shifted his face into a pantomime of a smile. Hopefully, she would just give up and leave, but knowing her, that possibility was incredibly unlikely. He frowned, suddenly remembering her earlier behaviour in the hallway. She had probably been gearing up to bother Bam since then.

Endorsi just smiled a shark-like smile and walked off.

* * *

As the three of them head back at the end of the day, Aguero finds his younger brother leaning against his car, and talking with Hak and Shibisu.

"What are you doing? Oi! Ran!" Aguero shouts, running towards the car as Ran continues to ignore him. "I told you to stay inside the car!"

Ran just stared back, not reacting. "And?"

Hak snickers beside Aguero, seeming to enjoy his irritation.

The older boy grinds his teeth in frustration, as Shibisu laughs and pats him on the back. "Don't worry about it. Anaak doesn't like to listen to me either."

"Don't touch me." Aguero brushes Shibisu's hand off and gets into his car. Rak and Bam quickly follow, with the latter muttering an apology. Shibisu just smiles, resigned.

"Hey! Were you just going to leave without me?" Endorsi storms up and gets into the car. "Honestly Bam, couldn't you dedicate a bit more to me?"

"Sorry Miss Endorsi, but I thought you weren't coming today?"

"Of course I would come. A girl should never give up on her interests just because of a few pests."

"OI!" Aguero turned around. "I'm the one driving this car!"

She just ignored him, leaning forward to talk to Bam. He scowled, glaring at her blatant attempts to flirt. He was jealous of her, but he also didn't believe she would be a good match for Bam for other reasons as well. She was just too commanding and bossy. Bam deserved someone who would listen to him more.

"Just start driving, you slow turtle!"

* * *

 **Ahhhh, I'm so not used to this. It's been forever~ since I last wrote something. My writing style feels real off for some reason. Oh well. I hope I get back into this soon! Anyways, I'm also sort of switching to Ao3, so I'll probably post my fics there, except for this one... (HolyQuiznak01) Still haven't posted there yet, mostly because I wanted to get this 'arc' done first. This chapter was more of an adjusting filler.**

 **(Hopefully, I don't decide to drop ToG for a year and a half again in order to get more reading content haha)**


End file.
